Mommy...
by Kanes Mistress
Summary: What happens if Kane and Trish had a...son ? How did they meet?
1. Default Chapter

"Mommy? How did you and daddy fall in love?" Asked my five year old boy to me, his mother, right before bedtime.  
  
I had a feeling he was trying to stall going to bed, you know how kids are. But I gave in, for I love him will all of my heart. "Well.it all started when." I said with a sigh.  
  
I was shooting a promo for WWE. I was still with T and A, and I had to find a Partner for the six man Tag Team Match. I walked down the hall when I spotted him. A tall, muscular man, who wanted to get revenge on The Rock, who would be involved in this six man Tag Team Match. So I asked him to take apart in this match, and he agreed. We won that night, but I just oculdn't stop thinking about him. He has shown no interest in me what-so- ever. Little did I know, he thought I was hot, and it was love at first site. Well, I came to the Smackdown arena early and Vince's daughter approached me.  
  
"Hey slut. You know, Daddy has a new storyline for ya," and with that Stephanie handed me a script and walked down the hall, with pride.  
  
"Oh no!" I yelled as I was devastated that Kane had to chokeslam me, but then get Val Venis to low blow kane, so he'd screw up the chokeslam.  
  
--  
  
It was time. T and A's music hits as Test, Albert, and myself walked out onto the stage. I waited at ringside for Kane and The Undertaker. Once they came out, the match began. After the match was over, I slide into the ring andkneeled down, looking down at Test, and Albert. Little did I know Taker and Kane were right over me. Taker grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up onto my feet.  
  
"Help! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed, still being held by Undertaker.  
  
Meanwhile Test and Albert rolled out of the ring, and Undertaker handed me over to Kane, who placed his right hand around my neck. Idmediatly I looked into his eyes and said, "Please..don't hurt me."  
  
He wanted to let me go, but his borther wouldn't allow it. So he placed his left hand on my sweet ass, and lifted me up onto the air. Suddenly Val Venis came out from the crowd and into the ring. He low blowed Kane, causing my chokeslame to be less painful. I was carried into the aback by Test and Albert, accompanied by Val Venis. They set me on the couch and put a pack of ice on my already red neck.  
  
"Ya alright Trish?" Albert asked with concern.  
  
"Do I look around?!" I shot back.  
  
"Sorry, jeez." Albert sighed.  
  
Suddenly the door to the locker room burst open. Undertaker quickly punched Albert in the face and took out Test as well as Val Venis. He threw them into the hallway, and left Kane and I alone.  
  
--  
  
Kane walked over to where I was laying down and sat by my feet. He was a tall, dark, handsome wrestler. He placed his giant hand on my thigh, and shook me ever so hard. As I opened my eyes, I froze. I couldn't move, for his big hand pressed me down.  
  
"Trish.we need to talk." He said.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me," I whispered.  
  
"I won't, just listen to me, please." He said, calmly.  
  
Making eye-contact with him was a mistake. My whole body melted.  
  
"Trish, ever since you asked me to team up with Albert, and Test, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Kane started.  
  
"Really?! Me too."I said with a dry mouth.  
  
"Do you believe in love at first site?" He asked politly.  
  
"Up until now.no. But now, yes. Yes I do. Why?" I wondered.  
  
"Because I've fallen in love with you, Trish." Kane said.  
  
And with that the man of my dreams took off his mask, and kissed me on the lips; thrusting his tongue deep into my hot, steamy mouth. We made love that night, that's the night you were.produced. At the next Raw arena I headed into it knowing hta tI was pregnant and with Kane's baby. I realized that I had to tell him eventually. On my wat to T and A's locker room, I ran into your father.Glenn.also known as Kane.  
  
"Oh exuse me, I wasn't looking where I was-" I stopped once I realized who I ran into.  
  
"It's ok, Trish." He said as he started back down the hall.  
  
How could he just say that?! We made love, he told me he loved me!  
  
Suddenly, Kane stopped and turned back around, while saying, "The other night.it was fun." Before walking into his locker room.  
  
That's all?! That's all he dcan say?! Gosh! Just like all the other males, using me, and then leaving! I thought he was way different! He told me he loved me! I was so upset. I ran the T and A's locker room, and layed on the couch. I was balling my eyes out. Test and Albert walked in on me. I looked up at them, my eyes red and swollen from crying.  
  
"Trish.are you ok?" Test asked.  
  
"What does it look like!" I screamed.  
  
I knew he was only trying to be kind to me. Much like Albert the other day. But when someone tampers with my feelings, that's it. I don't care who it is, I take it out on them. No one plays Trish Stratus. She plays them, if anything. But Trish Stratus had gotten played.or so she thought.  
  
I had a match up next. Against Ivory. Lucky me, right? Well I won. I cheered, and strutted my stuff after my match. Little did I know Ivory was right behind me.with a steel chair! She hit me on the back, I fell down on the mat. I couldn't move, my back hurt too much. Ivory kept on assaulting me, over and over, with that stupid steel chair. Then Kane's music came on. Kane ran down the ramp, and Ivory ran through the crowd totally in fear. Kane picked me up, and took me back to his locker room. The crowd ate it all up. Kane and I were all alone in his locker room. He placed me down on the couch, and looked at me, as I held my back.  
  
"I'm sorry, Trish." He said softly.  
  
"For what?" I asked, fully knowing why he was sorry.  
  
"I don't really talk much to anyone. I guess I didn't really show much affection towards you earlier. I should've came out with you today for your match. I should've kissed you, and hugged you. And told you that I love you. Trish.I love you." Kane trailed off. 


	2. Chapter 2

I looked shocked, up at Kane, as a little warm smile came across my face. I started laughing, I don't know why, maybe I was just so happy. I hugged Kane, and whispered the three little words that everyone is dying to hear.  
  
"Kane, I love you." I said.  
  
And with that he took me right then and there. Of course he was careful not to hurt my back. Afterwards, we were the last WWE Superstars out of the building. We went back to the hotel room, and went directly to sleep. We conintued our relationship, and everything was fine, until a week into it. Every morning I'd find myself waking up to the...toliet. Yeah, I always had morning sickness, and didn't feel like eating, though I was very hungry. Finally Kane became very conserned and took me to the doctors, only to find out that I was pregnant. We were wrestlers, who realy didn't want a kid. For our carrers were taking off, and we simply didn't have time for children. We weren't even married! But one day, after Raw, we went back to the hotel room, to talk aobut it. Kane sat on the edge of the bed, while I layed in bed, rubbing my stomach.  
  
"Well...are we going to have it?" I asked, eagerly.  
  
"What?! Of course! You're not getting an abortion, Trish. It's not right. Besides, it's our own damn faults for letting this happen...so we should take the responsibily of a child, and see this through. I'll be with you through everything, Trish. If that's what you're worried about. And when it's time that you need to stay in bed, and rest all the time, I'll be right by your side, watching you get fatter and fatter everyday." Kane said with a laugh.  
  
I threw a pillow at him, "Excuse me! I don't plan on getting that fat! And after we have our little girl, I'll be back to normal." I said with pride in my voice.  
  
"A little girl? A little Trish running around here?" Kane said with a laugh. "Hunnie, you don't know if it's a girl. I mean, seeing as I am all man, I'm quite sure it's a boy. And it'll be a little Kane running around." Kane said.  
  
I laughed, "Yeah sure. Watch it come out of me with a mask already on his face!" I said, teasingly.  
  
Kane lied down next to me and smiled. "maybe you never know. Of course, he'll become a very famous wrestler..." Kane said before kissing me.  
  
"Of course! With my looks, and you're strength, she'll be the best of the best!" I shot back.  
  
"You know, after we have our baby boy, I'd like a girl too. And you know what that means..." He said with a grin, before turning out the hotel room light. 


End file.
